


I'm All Yours

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brazil, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Smut, WWA Tour, christ the redeemer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is struggling recording his part for No Control.  He looks back to where the idea for the song initiated back to their trip to Brazil during the WWA Tour.  Louis uses those memories to try to get his part down for the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so go easy on me please! I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank Benton and Liz for helping me beta this fic and giving me suggestions. Also, there might be some inaccuracies timeline wise as I don't really know if No Control was recorded before or after the boys were in Brazil but for the sake of the story it was done after. Also, feel free to leave comments I'm open to suggestions as well. You can find me on tumblr as loadedgun1d. Thank you for taking the time to read this! I do not own any of the pictures.

 

 

It was fairly dark in the studio while Louis was trying to finish the vocals for No Control. He was trying his best, but his frustration was mounting. The song was inspired by Harry (when are his songs not inspired by Harry?), and it was a song he cowrote with Liam after having experienced one of the best nights of his life. It was the morning he realized he wanted to wake up next to Harry for the rest of his life.

  
“Try the chorus from the top again please.” Julian told Louis. Louis nodded and took a deep breath as he heard the music play.

  
“Waking up beside you I’m a loaded gun, I can’t contain this anymore, I’m all yours I’ve got no control, no control. Powerless and I don’t care it’s obvious I just can’t get enough of you. The pedal’s down my eyes are closed, no control.” Louis had to sing his best. This was the song that would really show his vocal ability. It would show everyone that he could actually sing.

  
“Come on mate, I think your voice can truly shine on this track,” Liam had said. He was surprised when the boys suggested he lay down the lead vocals.

  
“I don’t know Liam, I’ve never had a part like this before...” Louis said nervously.

  
“Oh come on Tommo, your voice is so unique it truly is one of the things that makes the sound of One Direction.” Liam said.

  
“Bullshit!” Louis stated baffled that Liam would go to such lengths to get Louis to sing this song.

  
“I’m serious! Ask the other guys and I promise you they would all agree.” Liam replied.

  
“Fine Payno, whatever you say.” Louis sighed, finally giving in. He figured he would relent and once they realized that he really couldn’t pull this song off they would change their minds and give the lead to Zayn. He had one of the best vocals in Louis’ opinion. The man can hit a high note even in his sleep.

  
So here he is singing the chorus to No Control trying to do the song the justice it deserves.

  
“That was good Louis, but there’s something missing from that chorus. Put some more feeling into it.” Julian advised.

  
“I’m trying my best Julian.” Louis nearly growled. What else did Julian want him to do? He’s been trying to get this chorus right for almost an hour and it still isn’t good enough. His throat is rough and beginning to feel sore from all the strain he’s been putting on it.

  
“I don’t know Louis, think about what inspired you to write this. What were you feeling? This song is about desire, it’s about longing. I don’t hear that desperation in your voice.” Julian explained.

  
Louis thought back to that morning in Brazil. It was the day after they landed for their WWA tour. They’d been to see the Christ the Redeemer statue the day before. Harry was in the hotel room loading pictures on to his Macbook. He was still reeling from having gone to visit the statue and being able to experience such an amazing sight with all the lads.

  
“Lou come look at these pictures, they’re unbelievable.” Harry told Louis as Louis stripped down to his pants.

  
“Got a lot of pictures, love?” Louis asked.

  
“Yes! God Lou, I’m so glad we got to go. I know you and Niall weren’t too happy having to travel in such a small confined van, but I think it was worth it,” Harry said as he clicked through the photos, “ Look at this picture of the five of us. It’s surreal,” Harry showed a picture of the five of them standing in front of the statue with their arms extended just like the statue. Harry had such a passion for photography and always carried his camera everywhere they went. He never wanted to miss a moment. Louis couldn’t tell you how many pictures Harry has taken since they started dating. They had boxes full of pictures that Harry hasn’t gotten around to framing or putting into photo albums since they are always so busy.

  
“Wow, Haz, that’s amazing. We should print and frame that picture when we get home.” Louis said.

  
“Yea, definitely.” Harry said as he continued to go through the rest of the pictures he had taken.

  
Harry looked so beautiful even after having been stuffed in a small bread van where 5 other guys were sweating the whole way there. Louis wondered if he would ever stop feeling amazed by Harry’s beauty. Even after almost four years Harry was still the most stunning person he had ever seen.

  
Louis climbed onto the bed where Harry was still on his laptop. He moved the computer out of Harry’s lap and put it on the bedside table as he straddled Harry’s hips.

“Well, hello.” Harry said very cheekily.

  
“Hi,” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s cheeks with both hands and leaned in to kiss him deeply. He licked into Harry’s mouth and let out a moan. God Harry had such an effect on him with only a kiss. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Louis whispered.

  
“Well, yes, but I never tire hearing you say it,” Harry said while trying to catch his breath.

  
“Well I do Hazza, so much.” Louis said as he went in for another, deeper kiss. Louis couldn’t help but grind his hips against Harry’s. At this point it was just a reflex. His cock was already getting hard. His body belonged to Harry Styles and Harry Styles only. Harry let out a deep groan when Louis ground down .

  
“God Lou,” he moaned. He moved his hands towards Louis’ hips and gripped them tightly. He then bucked his hips up towards Louis’ with a whine as he bit into Louis’ bottom lip. Harry flipped them over so that he was hovering over Louis. He instantly moved his lips towards Louis’ neck and sucked on his pulse point wanting nothing more than to leave his mark. Louis gasped, but Harry remembered they had a show the next day so he worked his way down to his collarbones to mark him up where he knew it wouldn’t be visible.

  
Louis’ breath hitched as Harry nibbled on his collarbones, knowing exactly the spots that drive him mad. It all happens so fast, suddenly they are both naked on the bed, Louis’ legs spread wide open with two of Harry’s fingers inside of him. Louis is breathing so hard, getting worked up over the way Harry is spreading him open. After all these years Harry still makes Louis’ heart swell with how well he takes care of him in the bedroom. Louis has never trusted anyone as much as he trusts Harry Styles. Only he can work Louis up so much he makes him forget his own name.

  
After slipping in a third finger Louis can’t take it anymore, “Harry please,” he begs. He doesn’t need to elaborate any further, as the younger boy knows exactly what Louis is asking.

  
“Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you,” Harry says so gently that Louis instantly relaxes. Harry takes the lube and slicks himself up before entering Louis, and Louis instantly feels at home. It’s like drinking ice cold water after having traveled through the desert for days. It’s like coming up for air after having been underwater. That is the way Louis’ body reacts to Harry every time, and it never ceases to take his breath away.

  
As Harry moves inside of him carefully, he leans down to kiss Louis with so much love and adoration. He works his way down to his jaw, his neck, then finally working his way to the spot right below his left ear, knowing full well Louis loves that spot. “I love you so much Lou,” Harry whispers in his ear as he thrusts into him with so much love and fervor.  
Louis slowly opens his eyes to look up at Harry. “I’m all yours love,” he gasps out as Harry continues to thrust into him. That is all he is able to get out as Harry hits his sweet spot making Louis feel powerless. His body becomes pliant letting Harry do whatever he wants, which Louis is more than okay with.

  
Harry lifts Louis’ thighs up to his shoulders and begins to thrust even harder making the angle irresistible for them both. “Fuck!” Louis groans as Harry continues to pound into him. “Harry...I’m...not...longer…” is all Louis manages to get out between each thrust.

  
“Ngh...me too, god you’re so tight Lou,” Harry moans as he reaches a hand down to wrap around Louis’ cock and begins to jerk him off as he continues to thrust into him even harder. “Come for me baby, come on,” Harry encourages as he continues to work on Louis’ dick.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Louis pants. He is so close and can feel that Harry is too by the way his thrusts are starting to become erratic. He looks into Harry's bright green eyes with his blown out pupils , and that’s all it takes for Louis to let go, spilling come all over his chest and Harry’s hand. Harry comes immediately after screaming Louis’ name. They are both still catching their breaths, Harry still inside of Louis his forehead sweaty against his own waiting for each other to come down from their orgasms.

  
Louis closes his eyes feeling so overwhelmed by the love he has for this boy. He never thought that this would be the outcome of his auditioning for the X-Factor, but he is thankful every single day that it is. They may have had some big obstacles along the way, but knowing Harry is by his side no matter what has made everything worth it. Louis would do anything for Harry and he strives to show that to him every day.

  
Later that night, Louis can’t sleep. He is kept awake by his thoughts and the overwhelming amount of love he has for his boy that he feels he needs to do something about it. This has to be greater than things he has done in the past. He gets out of bed carefully making sure not to wake Harry up. He tiptoes over to his suitcase into one of the hidden compartments located inside. He pulls out the black velvet box. He had gotten this months ago, not knowing when he was going to use it, but having been overcome with love and emotion for Harry he feels that he shouldn’t wait any longer.

  
Harry and Louis had definitely talked about the future, knowing they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They always talked about becoming engaged after they are able to tell the whole world how in love they are. However, Louis doesn’t want to wait that long. They still have at least another year before their contracts with the Label and Management are over and he doesn’t know what the future will hold for them when they sign with someone else. He doesn’t want to live with regrets, and he feels that if he waits until who knows when, he will regret not having done this sooner. Louis puts the box in his pocket and goes over to his bedside table to grab his phone; he needs to make a few phone calls.

 

* * *

 

  
Harry is startled awake by a giddy Louis kissing him all over his face and neck making him rasp out a giggle. “Lou, what’s gotten into you at this ungodly hour?” Harry has no idea what time it is but guessing by the darkness outside he knows it isn’t morning yet.

  
“Oh nothing love, just wanted to watch the sunrise with you if you’re up for it?” Louis asks Harry sweetly, which how could he refuse that offer? Harry is a bit surprised Louis is the one waking Harry up so early to watch the sunrise as it is usually Harry who wakes up early in the morning to do his yoga with a grumpy Louis huffing and whining to let him go back to sleep. This is a nice change and Harry will most definitely take advantage of it.

  
“Of course, any reason why you’re suddenly so eager to watch the sunrise Lou?” Harry asks.

  
“Not really,” Louis shrugs, “we just had such an amazing time yesterday and it’s definitely been your favorite part of the tour so far, I figured you would want to enjoy watching the sunrise in such a beautiful city as well,” Louis mentions nonchalantly.

  
He’s right, this city has been his favorite part of the tour so far and Harry is grateful to have such a thoughtful boyfriend that knows Harry would want to make the most of it. With a kiss to his lips, Harry gets out of bed and puts on some pants and sweatpants, as well as a jumper. He quickly runs over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up a bit not knowing how long he will be gone.

  
They head out of their hotel room, Alberto waiting for them, and they get into the elevator. Harry wonders where they will be watching the sunrise, but doesn’t ask knowing Louis already has a place in mind. The elevator doors open and instead of being in the hotel lobby like he thought they would be, they seem to be on a different floor in the hotel. Harry follows Louis toward a door at the end of the corridor. Louis looks over his shoulder to make sure Harry is not too far behind.

  
When Louis opens the door, Harry is speechless. It turns out they are on the roof of the hotel, but it’s not just the plain roof. It looks like Louis made sure it was set up, because there are candles lit everywhere. There is a dining cart set up on the side as well as a table with a lovely centerpiece pull of red roses. Harry wonders what is going on and as he turns to ask Louis, he sees Louis got down on his knee.

  
“Louis what’s going on?” Harry asks not being able to stop his voice from trembling.

  
“Harry, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming because that is how lucky I feel to have you in my life. You turned my world upside down the moment that I walked into the toilets during X-Factor. You have no idea how often I thank God that I auditioned, and not because I’m in one of the biggest boy bands in the world, but because I got to meet one of the most wonderful boys who is so caring and so loving and who for some reason loves me too.” Louis says heart beating fast and fingers shaking.

  
“ I know we talked about not getting engaged until we got to come out to the public, but after being with you last night I could not stop thinking about how much I love you and how much I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I don’t want to wait until some Label or Management company decides it is ok for us to be together in public. I want to be with you forever right now. I love you and I want to know if you would do me the honor of being my husband?” Louis finishes his speech as he takes a black velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it with tears in his eyes and the ring is beautiful. It is a silver ring with three turquoise stones that shine different hues of blue in the light. It’s stunning.

  
Harry didn’t realize he was crying until he feels himself sniffle. Louis is looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes. “I love you so much Louis and I would love to be your husband. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to spend the rest of my life with.” He says as he kneels in front of Louis and takes his face into his hands and kisses him with so much desire that he needs to force himself to pull back before he takes it any further, as this isn’t the time for it.

 

Louis takes the ring out of the box, nimble, shaky fingers be damned and puts it on Harry’s left ring finger. Harry doesn’t have his other rings on, as he takes them off before bed every night, so he can’t help but stare at his hand with just the one ring. The ring looks perfect, like it’s right where it belongs. “I can’t believe we’re engaged!” Harry says over a breathy giggle before tackling Louis into a hug.

Louis lets out a laugh as Harry stumbles on him. “Hold on Haz, we’re not done yet. I still have more planned for us.”

  
Harry pulls away and smiles, “You do? What else could you possibly have planned for us?” Harry asks, suddenly remembering the dinner cart that was set up.

  
“Well I know it’s nowhere near dinner time but I figure maybe we can eat something while we watch the sunrise, which should be coming up soon actually,” Louis says as he motions them towards the setup table. Harry takes a seat as Louis places the plate of food in front of him and as soon as he sees what is on the plate he can’t help but give the biggest dimpled smile.

  
“Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella cheese and a side of homemade mash?” Harry looks at Louis with an expectant smile.

  
Louis blushes and bites his lip. “The first meal I ever made for you. Thought it would be nice to have on such a special occasion, although technically I didn’t cook this, but it’s what it symbolizes that counts.” Louis states.

  
“It’s perfect,” Harry says as he starts to dig into his food. They are both quiet while they eat their food, drink some champagne, and enjoy the lovely sunrise over the city. Harry takes it all in as he tries to capture this moment so that he can store it away in his mind and come back to it whenever he wants to revisit it.

  
Harry takes pictures of the sunrise and a few selfies of him and Louis with the sunrise in the background. They stay cuddled up on the floor where Louis had set up some pillows and blankets enjoying the view of the city. Harry couldn’t have asked for a better morning.

  
They get back to their hotel room to sleep for a couple of more hours before they have to get ready for the day ahead of them. Harry wakes up with a smile on his face as he looks down on his hand to see his beautiful engagement ring placed on his hand. He still can’t believe he’s engaged.

  
“Being engaged looks good on you Hazza,” Louis rasps as Harry turns around to look at him. Harry smiles and places a sweet kiss on his lips.

  
“I’m gonna have to put the ring on a different finger when I’m out in public,” Harry says sounding a bit disappointed. Louis takes the ring out of Harry’s finger and places it on his left index finger.

  
“As long as you get to wear it Haz, it doesn’t matter where you put it. We’ll know what this means to us and no one can take that away.” Louis whispers as he places a kiss on his index finger right where he placed the ring.

  
Louis is right. It doesn’t matter what finger the ring is on, he’s still going to marry his best friend and love of his life, and where the ring goes should be the least of his worries. As they finally manage to get out of bed to get ready for their day, Harry gets an idea. Looking at the time he still has a couple of hours before he needs to be at the stadium for sound check, which should be more than enough time than what he needs.

  
“I’m going to go do some song-writing with Liam before we have to head over to the stadium love, are you gonna be ok?” Louis asks as he gathers his rucksack on his shoulders.

  
“I’m good babe, have fun, I love you,” Harry says as he gives Louis a quick kiss goodbye.

  
“Love you too,” Louis replies as he heads out the door.

  
Harry grabs his phone to call for a car to pick him up. He needs to get this done before he heads over to the stadium.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Louis has been in Liam’s hotel room for the past hour trying to finish up a song they had been working on the past few days. They are stuck on the chorus as they can’t seem to get the right wording down for it. Louis hasn’t been able to stop smiling the entire time they’ve been working.

  
“Did you have a good night Tommo? You’ve been smiling like a fool since you got here mate,” Liam says as they decide to take a small break from writing.

  
“Real good…” Louis drifts off as his mind continues to replay the night and morning he and Harry had.

  
“Please spare me the details, I already know too much about your sex life,” Liam says laughing at Louis doe eyed face.

  
“Oh Payno, it wasn’t just that mate, we actually have some news,” Louis says. He and Harry hadn’t really discussed if they would tell the guys right away, but he’s sure they will both agree to tell the boys and their families. He figures there is no harm done letting Liam know now.

  
“What is it mate? Everything ok?” Liam asks suddenly looking a bit worried.

  
“Oh nothing to worry about Liam, just that this morning Harry and I got engaged,” Louis tells him.

  
Liam’s jaw drops. “Seriously? That’s great! I’m so happy for you!” Liam exclaims and embraces Louis into a hug.

  
“Thank you, we are both very excited. I know we had said we would wait but I just couldn’t wait any longer and sort of just surprised him this morning at sunrise.” Louis explains.

  
“Sunrise? Wow Tommo, you must really love Harry enough to wake up so early in the morning to propose,” Liam chuckles.

  
“That I do mate, that I do,” Louis says. Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry and the amazing time they’ve had on this trip so far. They made love so passionately last night, Louis just gave himself completely. He remembers telling Harry he was all his. He really is, though. He belongs to Harry.

  
Harry has always made him feel powerless to stop whatever went on between them. Towards the beginning of their relationship he was a little resistant not wanting to ruin the dynamic of their band that was just beginning but eventually he just gave in to the boy with the curls. He didn’t care that it was obvious how stupidly in love he was with Harry, he wanted everyone to know they belonged to each other.

  
Suddenly it’s all coming to him. “I know how the chorus should go,” Louis says. He writes the words that are coming to him as he’s thinking about Harry and the past 24 hours he has spent with him. Louis doesn’t know how he didn’t think of this any sooner, as this is how Louis has always felt about Harry.

  
“What do you think?” he asks Liam as he hands him the paper where he just wrote down the lyrics he thinks would fit perfectly with the verses they had already written.

  
“Whoa Louis this is great! Let’s go over the whole thing” He says as they begin to put the whole song together.

 

* * *

 

 

  
All the guys are at the stadium but Harry and he hasn’t responded to any of Louis’ messages. He’s only a few minutes late but Harry is never late to anything, compared to Louis who is late to almost everything. Louis is about to call him again when the door opens and Harry walks through the door.

  
“Hey love, how was your writing session with Liam?” Harry asks as if he wasn’t just trying to get a hold of him for the past twenty minutes.

  
Louis sighs in relief and smiles. “It was great actually, where have you been? I’ve been trying to reach you, I was starting to worry a bit since you’re never late.” he says as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to take as long as I did but I went to get a tattoo actually,” Harry says.

  
“A tattoo? Why didn’t you tell me I would have gone with you,” Louis tells him, a bit hurt that Harry didn’t mention it to him.

  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus it was sort of a spur of the moment type of thing. The idea just came to me this morning while getting ready for the day and I didn’t want to ruin your plans with Liam,” Harry explains.

 

Louis walks over to Harry and kisses him on the forehead. “You would never ruin my plans Haz. Let’s take a look at what you got, yea?”

  
Harry nods as he starts to unbutton his skinny jeans. “Um where exactly did you get this tattoo?” Louis looks nervously at Harry.

  
“On my thigh,” Harry laughs, just as he pulls down his pants and reveals his tattoo. It’s simple and small the word Brasil! tattooed on Harry’s thigh. “I wanted to get a tattoo to remember our trip here, not just the trip but also our engagement. I kind of have a feeling that this place will always hold a special place in our hearts from now on don’t you think?” he asks Louis.

  
“Yea definitely,” Louis says as he examines that tattoo. “It’s great Haz. Very lovely,” he says as he places a chaste kiss on his lips.  
Harry can’t help but smile. “Thanks love. Now, let’s hear about this song you and Liam wrote today…”

 

* * *

 

  
“Ok let’s take it from the top, ready Louis?” Julian says as he brings Louis out of his thoughts.

  
With a smile on his face he says, “ready, let’s do this.”

  
Julian plays the track again and this time Louis closes his eyes and pictures Harry’s face and sings his heart out. This song might not even make it to the album, but no matter what, this song will always remind Louis of that day in Brazil when Harry agreed to spend the rest of his life with him, and he couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
